The Pink Mountain Hike
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Toadette, Jigglypuff, and Nana all team up and head to the Cloud Cuckooland to journey up the huge, pink mountain.
1. I'm Bored

**The Pink Mountain Hike**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: ...Yeah, go pink power! Nothing is better than having three young, cute, innocent pink girls together.

* * *

It was a nice, sunny day in Seaside Hill...

"I'm so bored..." Toadette admitted as she had her hands on her face, being in the kitchen of the headquarters she shared with Dry Bowser, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha, sighing as she shook her head.

"That's nice." Dry Bowser commented as he was making bacon and eggs.

Toadette pouted as she shook her arms, "Why can't you be supportive for once?"

"Because you get annoying." Dry Bowser commented as he flipped over the eggs with a spatula.

Toadette rolled her eyes as she stood up, pushing down her pink dress. "Oh forget this. I'm gonna go to the Smash Mansion." She then headed to the rooftop, going through a warp portal as Dry Bowser ignored her, focusing on making a great breakfast.

* * *

At the Super Smash Bros Mansion...

"I'm bored..." Jigglypuff admitted as she was in the garage, watching Falco Lombardi and Wolf O' Donnell fixing up their Landmasters.

"Wonderful." Wolf sarcastically snarled as he was underneath his red colored Landmaster.

Jigglypuff puffed her cheeks as she took in a deep breath. "No, it's not wonderful! I have no idea what to do!"

"Aren't you just a filler character, anyway?" Falco commented, rolling his left feathery hand about.

Jigglypuff growled as she shook her head. "Oh, forget this. I'm gonna go somewhere!"

Jigglypuff left the Smash Mansion, coincidentally bumping into Toadette, who had just arrived there via warp portal. The two pink girly characters looked at each other as they gasped, holding their hands together.

"Oh my gosh!" Toadette and Jigglypuff exclaimed in unison as they giggled gleefully, both of them bouncing about. "I finally found a perfect counterpart!"

"What'cha wanna do?" Toadette asked as she tilted her head left and right.

Jigglypuff bopped up and down as she shook her head. "I don't know, what do you wanna do?"

Nana, the female pink Ice Climber, suddenly popped in between Toadette and Jigglypuff, smiling as she raised her right hand. "I know something all three of us can do!" She then revealed a warp portal that lead to the cacophony of silliness that was the Cloud Cuckooland. "Let's go have fun high in the sky!"

Toadette gulped as she touched her fingertips together. "Gee, I dunno, that place looks kinda... dangerous."

"Dangerous, smangerous!" Jigglypuff exclaimed as she pushed Toadette close to the portal with her right, stubby pink hand. "Me and Nana survived far worse battles across different Nintendo game stages all the time!"

"Exactly what Jiggs stated!" Nana joined in as she pumped her wooden mallet in the air with her left hand. "Now come on, girls! Let's go have fun!"

Toadette reluctantly shrugged as the three pink clad girls all went into the portal leading to Cloud Cuckooland, with the portal itself disappearing immediately. Little did they know what kind of thing they were getting themselves into...


	2. Welcome To The Cloud Cuckooland!

Toadette, Jigglypuff, and Nana looked all around in amazement as they were in the fabled Cloud Cuckooland high above the Isle O' Hags, standing on the blue platform that was the starting point for the unusual land of the sky. There was so much to do, so much to see...

"A castle full of jelly!" Toadette exclaimed as she pointed towards the eastern direction, turning around and gasping as she had her hands on her face. "A giant garbage can!"

"Is that... a huge hunk of cheese?" Nana admitted as she winced, to see a giant yellow cheese wedge sitting on the platform.

"Who cares how weird and wacky this place is!" Jigglypuff exclaimed as she turned around, to see a tall bar behind the pink female trio. "Let's just go and have fun! That's what we're here for!"

Toadette and Nana nodded their heads in agreement as they too turned around, looking up at the bar. Jigglypuff puffed into the air, going over the bar and landing on the red bed of jelly planted down as Toadette spun her pink pigtails, flying right over the bar and then stopping, falling onto the red bed of jelly as well. Nana murmured, trying her best to jump, but coming up short.

"Darn it!" Nana exclaimed as she kept jumping, having absolutely no luck. "I can't do it! I don't have the advantage of flight like you two do!"

Toadette and Jigglypuff glanced at each other and then back at Nana as they wondered what to do about the situation, deciding to explore the rest of the Cloud Cuckooland as both Jigglypuff and Toadette started hovering in the air again, with Nana holding on to both of their hands. The trio approached the giant pink mountain that was the centerpiece of the entire level.


	3. The Pink Mountain

Toadette, Jigglypuff, and Nana stood on the green platform as they all looked up at the giant pink mountain before them, shocked as to how it managed to float high in the sky. They looked up to see the peak of the mountain, completely gray colored as it was home to several of the bee like Zubbas, who were patrolling the entire Cloud Cuckooland.

"This mountain is so friggin' big!" Nana exclaimed as she moved her hands about. "And it's so pink!"

Toadette placed her hands on her face. "Man, I wonder what it's like inside... it must be a maze."

Jigglypuff scoffed as she shook her head at Toadette. "A maze? Pfft, it's obviously full of cotton candy." She then headed into one of the entrances, with Toadette and Nana following them. When all three of the girls entered the mountain, they were in awe at how complex it appeared, with weird papery enemies holding candy canes everywhere as they populated the cavern.

"Well... this is different than I anticipated." Jigglypuff commented as she felt disappointed, shaking her head.

Toadette wrapped her right arm around Jigglypuff. "Don't feel bad, we can still find plenty of awesome stuff in here!"

"Yeah, like candy." Nana mumbled as she rubbed her grumbling stomach. "I could go for some candy, now that I talk about it."


End file.
